¿Pelirrojas? Creo que no
by OrPunto
Summary: Rose es un dolor de cabeza para James y quien diga lo contrario, simplemente, no los conoce. Para Rose Black Snape, fan de esta pareja.


**Disclaimer: JK es la única y maravillosa dueña de esto. Yo sólo hago aberraciones con esto.**

* * *

**¿Pelirrojas? Creo que no.**

_Rose Weasley_.

Mi dolor de cabeza desde _siempre_. Bueno, no recuerdo cuando nació (yo tenía poco más de un año) pero seguro que fue molesto. _Joder_, si hasta nació el mismo día que Albus. (Algo por lo que están mucho más unidos de lo que nunca estaré con Albus o ella con Hugo. Por cierto, ¿en serio, tía Hermione? ¿_Hugo_?). Siempre tuvo la manía de estar pegada a mí cuando no estaba con Albus. _¿Jamie, me dejas tu escoba? ¿Jamie, me dejas tu ejemplar _(porque ella ni con ocho años puede ser normal y decir: libro) _de narnia? ¿Jamie? ¿Jamie?_

Si es que es súper pesada y, a veces, mala, aún no entiendo como no acabó en Gryffindor y no en Slytherin de verdad. Y lo de mala no lo digo a la ligera, las últimas chicas con las que he salido han aparecido _misteriosamente_ con la cara llena de granos formando la palabra "zorra". (Sé que fue ella, reconozco en su cara mi sonrisa de l_o-he-conseguido-y-nadie-me-ha-pillado_) Lo admito, yo también me reí, al principio. El único problema de que tus citas aparezcan tan mal poco después de salir contigo es que se empiezan a agotar las candidatas. (Y en eso dicen que me parezco mucho a Sirius Black, el padrino de mi padre). Y, sinceramente, las hufflepuff de mi curso no tienen muchas luces aunque tienen un buen par de... Eh, bueno, lo que quería decir con todo este discurso extraño y sin sentido es que Rose es insoportable. Siempre está diciendo lo que debo y no debo hacer. Joder, como si no supiera lo que debo hacer para mantener en buen lugar el nombre de la familia.

Eso es otra historia, al principio era agradable cuando me decía que me parecía a mi abuelo y a mis tíos Fred y George. Ahora no. A veces creo que todo el mundo ve en mí el parecido con alguien de mi familia, incluso si no lo tengo. Una vez me dijeron que tenía los ojos de mi tío Percy (quién tiene los ojos azules, yo marrones ¿hola, daltonismo?). Y ella es mini-Hermione incluso según sus padres, se siente orgullosa de ello. No podía ser de otra manera.

Pero yo la conozco bien, demasiado bien para mi gusto, y sé cómo demonios es. Sé que cuando nadie la mira se sienta como un tío. Sé que no le gusta estudiar nada Aritmancia (sólo tiene esa asignatura porque a tía Hermione le encantaba). Sé que el sombrero seleccionador estuvo a punto de colocarla en Slytherin (esto último me lo contó ella, una de tantas tardes que se pasa en mi habitación, sin que yo la invite). También sé que cuando le sonríe al profesor Slughorn en realidad piensa _¡Es Ron, no Rupert, viejo bobo!_ Sé que muchas bromas de las que me culpan a mí en realidad son suyas, pero nadie se creería que la _dulce_, buena y estudiosa Rose Weasley planearía esas pequeñas venganzas.

Porque sí, son venganzas.

Cada vez que algún estudiante o profesor, sin discriminación de género, casa o sangre, maltrata a alguno de nuestros primos pequeños un par de meses después recibe su castigo. Es una broma, humillante y graciosa. Alguien que nos conociera poco diría que "como las de los merodeadores en sus buenos tiempos" pero lo cierto es que es una forma de actuar completamente distinta.

Quizá, porque por mucho que quieran los demás nosotros no somos ellos. Lily no es Lily Evans, Hugo no es Arthur Weasley, Rose no es Hermione y yo no soy James Potter. Aunque, bueno, he de decir que la comparación en este caso tiene algo más de sentido.

El punto es que Rose va de chica buena y todo lo que queráis pero no lo es. Ni un poquito. Es la tía más pesada, cruel, cínica y rencorosa que conozco pero nadie me cree. Al parecer ella sólo muestra su maldita personalidad conmigo. Y es la única que me sigue llamando Jamie. ¡Que tengo diecisiete años, por dios! Un poquito de por favor.

─Jamie, te veo muy solitario aquí─. Dice mi prima. Mi insoportable única prima que no es pelirroja. ─Siento que te hayan castigado por lo que le sucedió a la pobre Hufflepuff esa. ¿Cómo se llamaba?─

¿Veis lo que decía del cinismo? Rose J. Weasley es la única mujer, persona (si se le puede llamar así), que es capaz de sonreirme con inocencia mientras habla de su último crimen así como así.

─No pasa nada Rosie, sé que era tu intención desde el principio que me pillaran a mí. Pero hay algo que no entiendo ¿por qué le hiciste eso a ella? No le había echo nada a nadie.─

Que yo supiera la chica, una tal Romina Finningan, sólo pecaba de ser un poco tonta.

─Quería ponerle a Albus Amortentia en unos bombones.─ Responde ella, frunciendo el ceño.

Siempre me ha maravillado la relación que hay entre estos dos, parecen hermanos pero... No sé... ¿Albus y ella...? No. No puede ser. Aunque... Rose ha crecido mucho desde que me molestaba. No. No. NO. Es mi prima. Eso está mal. James S. Potter ¡compórtate! Qué la viste en pañales, joder, aunque no te acuerdes. Además, tú tienes muchas más tías detrás, que están mucho mejor y con las que no compartes ADN. Bueno, no demasiado ADN.

─Dime ¿por qué has fastidiado mis últimos cuatro ligues, Rosie?─ Pregunto, con curiosidad. La verdad es que no sé por qué me intenta proteger de ellas, soy joven y no creo que nada de lo que pase con ellas me vaya a traumatizar para toda la vida.

Escucho a Rose murmurar algo de manera ininteligible.

─¿Podrías decirlo deforma tal que no sólo las doxxys se enteraran?─ Pregunto, aburrido. Rose a veces tiene estos... arranques de timidez. Intenta conseguir que me sienta culpable y que lo deje estar pero no lo cederé. No esta vez, al menos.

─No son lo suficientemente buenas para ti─. Dice, frunciendo el ceño y mirándome, francamente, mal. Irritada, diría yo.

Me encanta irritar a mi _primita_.

Quizá... quizá debería tirar de su obsesión por el espacio personal para que me diga toda la verdad.

─¿Y quién es lo suficientemente buena para mí?─ Susurro, en su oído, sabiendo que se está poniendo roja a medias avergonzada, a medias enfadada. Es extraño porque a Rose no le importa nada que los demás primos la abracen ni nada. De hecho, sólo le importa que lo haga yo. Debería sentirme ofendido. Me siento ofendido y por eso me acerco aún más a ella.

─Yo... no lo sé─ Suspira ella, cambiando de opinión en el último momento.

─¿Vicky? ¿Dominique? ¿Lucy? ¿Molly?─ Rose niega con la cabeza ante cada nombre de sus (nuestras) primas. ─¿Tú?─ No sé en qué momento se me ocurrió decir eso pero fue una gran decisión porque Rose ahora está de un delicioso color rosa, que casi hace que sus pequitas desaparezcan.

─Yo estoy casi seguro de que nos pasaríamos la vida discutiendo pero si a ti realmente te apecete habrá que probar.─ Bromeo. Es bueno saber que no soy el único que tiene pensamientos no precisamente sanos sobre alguien de la familia. Rose abre los ojos como platos y en ellos se reflejan las llamas de la Sala Común. Siempre me han encantado sus pestañas, son... infinitas, por muy raro que pueda sonar.

─James... ¿Qué haces?─ Pregunta mientras me acerco con suavidad a sus labios.

Enarco una ceja, ni siquiera me voy a molestar en decirle un _tú qué crees que hago_, porque es demasiado evidente. Rose, la fuente de mis disgustos. Rose. Rosie.

─Esto es lo que quiero, es lo que quieres. Rose, por una vez, sé tú misma. No seas ese proyecto de Hermione, no seas una copia en miniatura de Ron. Tú eres algo más, yo lo sé y tú lo sabes. Por una vez, Rosie. ─Prácticamente suplico. Merlín, odio las escenas romántico-dramáticas, me ponen enfermo.

Rose sonríe ante mi declaración y me besa con suavidad, yo incluso lo tildaría de roce de labios si no fuera porque me estremezco ligeramente ante su toque.

─Sabía que algún día caerías Jamie.

─¿Te estás riendo de mi, pedazo de enana?

─No, bueno, no demasiado. Pero qué le vamos a hacer, siempre he sabido que tienes mejor gusto que todas esas con las que salías.

Hay miles de cosas que sé sobre Rose. La única que no sabía hasta estos momentos es que ella se ha dado cuenta de lo que pienso cuando la veo con ese pijama que hace cuatro años era tierno. Ahora es... _muy corto_.

─Bésame, imbécil.

─¿Te das cuenta de que aquí es donde normalmente acaban las comedias románticas muggles?

─¿Esas que tanto te gustan?

Me sonrojo, hay ciertas cosas que no me gusta que la gente sepa sobre mí y una de ellas es que tengo una pequeñísima obsesión por las comedias románticas. Nada que no pueda controlar.

─Joder, Rose, ¿qué te costaba fingir que no sabías eso?

─Lo mismo que a ti te cuesta fingir que tú realizas esas bromas.

Me encanta esta chica.

Y que luego digan que a los Potter nos gustan las pelirrojas. Chorradas. Nos gustan las chicas explosivas.

* * *

_Bueno, no ha salido tan mal, ¿no?_

_Este fic es especial para **Rose Black Snape,** que quería un fic sobre esta pareja. No era lo que yo quería pero algo es algo. ¡Espero que te haya gustado!_

_Recordad que cada vez que no dejáis un review, Stephanie Meyer dice que Crepúsculo es mejor que Harry Potter. ;) (Sin ánimo de ofender a nadie xD)_

_Un beso, _

_OrPunto._


End file.
